Esperança no Sétimo Abismo
by Amanda Dumbledore
Summary: Continuação da Maratona Incantatem, que é continuação da Ligação Silenciosa... Aviso: fan fic abandonada, NÃO LEIA...
1. A Moça Sem Passado

**Esperança No Sétimo Abismo**

_**Capítulo Um – A Moça Sem Passado**_

Ela abriu os olhos, sentindo-se completamente perdida e desnorteada. Por um momento, seu cérebro trabalhou febrilmente, tentando lembrar-se de seu nome. Sem sucesso, ela olhou à sua volta. Estava numa cama de casal, num quarto amplo e com tapetes no chão, mal iluminado, com cortinas cerradas, que deixavam apenas umas frestas de luz passarem. Olhando para ela, uma mulher que aparentava ter pouco mais de trinta anos, de cabelos dourados e compridos, rosto jovem, ao lado de outro homem, alto, de olhos negros e roupas escuras.

-Que bom que você acordou.-disse a mulher.-O curandeiro disse que não demoraria muito.

-Curandeiro?-disse ela, devagar.-Mas quem sou eu?

O homem ao pé da cama descruzou os braços.

-Ela não se lembra mesmo de nada.-disse à mulher.

-Não faz mal.-disse a outra.- Você não consegue lembrar de nada mesmo?

-Não.-respondeu ela.

-Muito bem.-falou a mulher.-Seu nome é Fiona Snape. Sou sua mãe, Íris, e aquele é seu pai, Severo. Ele dá aula de Poções em Hogwarts.

-Fiona Snape...-ela repetiu o nome, tentando assimilá-lo em sua cabeça.-Mas o que aconteceu comigo?

-Você foi obliviada.-disse o homem chamado Severo.

-Por quê?

-Porque você é uma pessoa muito importante para um certo grupo de pessoas.-contou ele.- Tentaram te matar, na realidade. Mas, obviamente, não deu certo, embora tenham passado muito perto.

-E quem...?

-Os Comensais da Morte.

Fiona não esboçou qualquer reação.

-E o que são...?

Íris voltou-se para Severo.

-Por que ela não sabe disso?

-Não sei.-disse ele.-Talvez... As conseqüências do feitiço tenham sido maiores do que eu imaginava.

-Mas o que são Comensais da Morte?

-São os seguidores do pior bruxo das trevas de todos os tempos, Lord Voldemort.-falou Íris.

-E eu sou importante para eles?

-Sim.-respondeu Severo.

-Nós temos ainda um mês antes das aulas começarem.-disse Íris.-Como ela vai se recuperar o suficiente até lá?

-Aulas?-repetiu Fiona.

-Até hoje você estudou em Beauxbattons, na França.-contou Severo, de novo.-Mas nós resolvemos te transferir para Hogwarts este ano. Vamos nos sentir mais seguros com você junto de nós.

-Eu vou ter aulas com o meu pai...?

-E com sua mãe também.-disse Íris.- Vou dar aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Mas já combinei com o diretor de me apresentar como Profª Branden, que é meu nome de solteira. Pode ser perigoso, além de estranho, ser conhecida como Profª Snape.

-Mas então os outros não poderão saber que...?-Fiona nem estava precisando se dar ao trabalho de terminar suas frases.

-Íris, ela deve estar cansada -alertou Severo.- Nós contaremos mais a ela conforme for se recuperando.

Íris assentiu e pegou uma mãe de Fiona.

-Fique aqui e descanse, OK? Daqui a algum tempo eu venho te chamar para o jantar.

Fiona meramente assentiu, e viu Íris e Severo saírem do quarto. Logo que a porta se fechou, seu olhar recaiu sobre a penteadeira com espelho do outro lado do cômodo. Por Deus, nem de sua própria aparência ela se lembrava! Fiona ergueu as cobertas e se sentou. Estava usando uma camisola esverdeada que ia até os joelhos, e ao se levantar encontrou pantufas macias no chão, vestindo-as em seguida.

Ela se levantou e, conforme se aproximou do espelho, teve a confirmação de que era mesmo filha de Severo e Íris; tinha os cabelos loiros da mãe, embora mais curtos e espetados, o mesmo nariz curto e delicado, mas tinha também os olhos negros de Severo, além da expressão um tanto mortiça. Mesmo assim, achou que era bonita, não precisava ter uma cara feliz vinte e quatro horas por dia.

Fiona caminhou pelo quarto tão devagar que parecia um bebê aprendendo a andar pela primeira vez. Se tudo aquilo era dela, se aquelas roupas no armário sempre pertenceram a ela, como nem uma sensação de _dèjavu_ ela tinha ao vê-las? Não havia se passado muito tempo quando um elfo doméstico apressado entrou no quarto sem a menor cerimônia. Usava um manto surrado provavelmente feito a partir de um pano de chão, tinha pulsos e dedos tão finos que pareciam galhinhos ainda verdes.

-Thinwrist é mandado por jovem senhora para vesti-la, senhorita Fiona.-o elfo falou afobadamente, enquanto abria o armário com um rangido altíssimo.

-Eu... acho que sei me vestir sozinha, obrigada -a moça gaguejou sem ação.

-Thinwrist cumpre ordens de Sra. Snape, cumpre sim.- o elfo disse, no que Fiona tomou por uma resposta.

Thinwrist pegou roupas escuras nos cabides e jogou sobre a cama desarrumada. Em seguida, começou a desabotoar a camisola de Fiona, a que ela repentinamente resistiu.

-Não, -ela disse.- eu me visto.

-Mas a senhora manda Thinwrist...

-Ela manda e eu acabo de desmandar.-Fiona ergueu a voz mais do que realmente queria.-Devem ter outras tarefas pela casa, Thinwrist, por favor, me deixe aqui.

O elfo abriu a boca para falar, mas de repente pareceu mudar de idéia, deu de ombros e saiu.

Fiona, surpresa por sua respiração ter se acelerado por um motivo tão tolo, dirigiu seu olhar para as roupas. Então despiu-se e vestiu as roupas escolhidas por Thinwrist. Um relógio sobre a penteadeira indicava já oito horas da noite. Puxa, ela não percebera que já havia escurecido completamente. Ela sentou-se e penteou o cabelo, entrando numa guerra furiosa com os fios que resistiam bravamente a ficar no lugar que ela queria. Ficou tão entretida com sua imagem no espelho que não escutou Íris entrar no quarto.

-Se nunca conseguiu pôr esse cabelo pra baixo, não acredito que seja hoje.-ela disse.

-Já é hora do jantar?-Fiona perguntou.

-Já.-respondeu Íris.- Temos uma visita hoje, que irá comer conosco...

-E quem é?-disse Fiona, arrependendo-se de ter perguntado. Afinal, fosse quem fosse, tanto faria, pois ela não se lembrava de nada mesmo.

-Ele se chama Alvo Dumbledore. É o diretor de Hogwarts, Fiona, a escola para onde você irá.

-E os meus amigos de... Beauxbattons? Eles não se lembram de mim? Eu não tenho amigos?

-Calma, Fiona, é claro que você tem amigos.-falou Íris, sorrindo.- Ande, venha comigo. Você parece ter melhorado muito mesmo hoje. Consegue andar com firmeza?

Fiona franziu a testa.

-Claro que sim.-disse.-Por que não conseguiria?

-Não é nada.-respondeu sua mãe.-Você poderia estar muito fraca.

-Mas eu não fui só obliviada?-perguntou, enquanto andavam por um corredor tão iluminado quanto o quarto.

-Bom, esse foi o arremate... Antes eles tentaram neutralizar a sua energia, sufocá-la e controlá-la.

-E por que eles tiraram a minha memória?

-Isso nós não sabemos, Fiona. Dumbledore acredita que eles tentaram fazer com que a essência da família se perdesse dentro de você.

-Essência? Mas o que os Snape têm de...

-Ah, não, não o lado de Severo. O meu lado da família traz o sangue dos Ravenclaw.

-A pergunta é a mesma.-Fiona piscou.-Só muda o sobrenome.

-Rowena Ravenclaw foi uma dos quatro fundadores de Hogwarts, e nós duas descendemos dela. Herdamos dela o dom de poder fazer vários feitiços sem a varinha. Por exemplo...- Fiona observou sua mãe olhar para o corrimão de uma escada, até cinzento de tão empoeirado- _Limpar!_

E toda a poeira sumiu, como se nunca tivesse estado ali, bem diante dos olhos da garota.

-Eu... posso fazer isso?

-Pode.-respondeu Íris.-Mas antes que se esforce com isso, precisamos comprar uma varinha nova pra você, já que os Comensais partiram a sua última em pedaços.

Chegaram a uma sala de jantar muito espaçosa, com uma mesa imponente de madeira suficiente para dez ou doze pessoas, naquele momento coberta de comida, com Snape sentado na ponta da mesa, e Dumbledore no lugar mais próximo dele. Íris chegou com Fiona e apresentou-a ao diretor, que se levantou e cumprimentou a garota com um sorriso receptivo.

-Prazer em conhecê-la, Fiona.-ele disse.-Então, seus pais já lhe falaram sobre as Casas de Hogwarts?

-Na... Na verdade não, Professor Dumbledore.-respondeu Fiona, olhando para seu pai.

-Os alunos da escola costumam ser divididos pelas quatro Casas em seu primeiro ano: Sonserina, Corvinal, Lufa-Lufa e Grifinória.-explicou ele.- Será selecionada separadamente por seu primeiro e último ano na escola.

Fiona ficou calada durante o resto do jantar, e quando Thinwrist chegou trazendo mais comida ainda, ela prestou atenção na conversa dos três adultos e percebeu que seu pai pertencera à Sonserina e sua mãe, à Grifinória. Não conseguia ter a mais vaga idéia de qual seria a dela.

Quando o assunto mudou, ela mal conseguiu acompanhar porque nada do que diziam era muito familiar. Falavam sem parar em algo cujo nome parecia ser Ordem da Fênix, e alguns nomes estavam sempre na baila, como Lupin, Tonks... Quando Dumbledore disse esses dois nomes na mesma frase, Fiona se lembrou de ter ouvido sua mãe dizer:

-Pois é, andei percebendo mesmo como Tonks tem _sempre_ ficado nas mesmas missões que Remo...

-Claro, é o próprio Lupin que divide as pessoas nas missões.-sibilou Snape.- Parece que alguém está apaixonado.

-Não está em grandes condições de caçoar dele, Severo.-lembrou Dumbledore, com um olhar de esgrelha para Íris.

Já que não conseguia entender praticamente nada da conversa, Fiona resolveu fazer algum esforço para se lembrar de alguma coisa, qualquer coisa. Ela sabia, sem ter idéia de como, que Feitiços de Memória podiam ser desfeitos com algum esforço. Esforçou-se, concentrando-se em sua lembrança dela mesma despertando e perguntando-se insistentemente o que havia acontecido _antes_ daquilo...

Uma dor de cabeça horrível foi o único resultado de seu esforço. Fiona levou a mão à têmpora, e Íris imediatamente virou-se para ela, com cara de preocupação.

-Fiona? Você está se sentindo bem?

A garota acabou afastando a mão da mãe mais bruscamente do que desejara.

-Eu estou bem.-disse, levantando-se.-Acho que já vou pro meu quarto...

-Estávamos pensando em levá-la ao Beco Diagonal, amanhã.-Íris disse, devagar.-Mas pode ficar se não estiver disposta. Iremos outro dia.

O cérebro de Fiona trabalho rapidamente. Se saísse, tinha mais chances de ver coisas novas e de se lembrar de alguma coisa. O que mais queria naquele momento era se lembrar de quem ela era, de como ela era.

-Não, por favor- disse.- Iremos sim.

Íris olhou-a no fundo dos olhos por um momento, parecendo seriamente preocupada.

-Está bem.-disse ela.

Fiona cumprimentou Dumbledore com toda a educação que a enxaqueca lhe permitiu, deu boa noite aos pais e refez o caminho até seu quarto, sem disposição para ir explorar a sua própria casa.

Não estava com sono. A cama com as cobertas revoltas ao seu lado estava longe de ser convidativa. Procurou então por sua varinha e lembrou-se de que fora quebrada.

Bem, se era mesmo descendente da tal Ravenclaw, deveria fazer magia sem precisar dela. Olhou, de sua penteadeira, para o relógio despertador na cabeceira de sua cama. A palavra para o feitiço surgiu livremente em seus pensamentos:

-Accio relógio!

Sua mão segurou o objeto, que voara imediatamente até ela depois do comando. Mesmo que não se lembrasse de como aprendera o Feitiço Convocatório, ela o sabia, e isso já era confortador.

-Ela não sabia o que são Comensais da Morte, professor.-Íris contou a Dumbledore, quando Fiona deixou-os a sós.

-Ela deveria saber disso, de fato.-concordou o diretor de Hogwarts.-Seria de se esperar que uma garota de Beauxbattons soubesse o que são Comensais.

-De todo modo, Dalila foi tão gentil cedendo as lembranças dela para Fiona -continuou a mulher.- Mas eu queria saber por que ela ainda não demonstrou ter tido nenhuma delas.

-Isso virá com o tempo.-disse Dumbledore.-Mas vocês sabem que a estão iludindo. Fiona Snape não tem dezessete anos, e sim é uma recém-nascida, cujo crescimento foi absurdamente acelerado por ma série de poções e feitiços.

-Sim, Alvo, sabemos disso.-respondeu Snape, apoiando o queixo nas duas mãos.-Mas teria sido mais cruel ainda tê-la esperado acordar e dito: "Olá. Você é uma recém-nascida magicamente desenvolvida. Nasceu para completar a Corrente da Salvação e este é o seu único objetivo na vida. As lembranças dentro da sua cabeça não são suas, só estão aí para fazê-la pensar que teve um passado antes disso."

-Ela vai matá-los quando descobrir tudo.-murmurou Dumbledore.

-Pior que isso, ela vai nos _odiar_.-retrucou Íris.-Esse medo já ficou maior do que o de perder a guerra. Será seguro mesmo levar Fiona ao Beco Diagonal?

-Depois daquele último ataque dos Comensais com os vampiros e o Ministério concordou em atulhar aquele lugar de aurores. Além do mais, você e Fiona serão as únicas de nós por lá, amanhã. Sirius irá levar Harry e os amigos dele também. Eu mesmo não estarei muito longe. Estarei levando a nova professora de Astronomia ao seu novo apartamento, onde ela poderá ficar durante as férias e até fins de semana.

-E quem é a nova professora?-perguntou Snape.

-Eu gostaria de deixar para apresentá-la a vocês no dia primeiro se setembro -respondeu o velho bruxo, com um sorrisinho.

-Alvo Dumbledore e suas surpresinhas.-murmurou Íris.-Vamos esperar que não tenha entregado sua confiança à pessoa errada, professor.

-Não, desta vez não.-o diretor ergueu uma sobrancelha.-Você mesma verá, Íris.

Àquela noite, Íris percebeu que Snape estava se virando na cama mais do que de costume, que ficara acordado mais tempo que o normal.

-Severo?-ela sussurrou, no escuro.-Você está preocupado com alguma coisa?

Num instante silencioso, ele resistiu a falar com ela. Depois, virou-se, conseguindo ver seu rosto apenas por um raquítico raio de luar que vencera o cortinado.

-É uma besteira.-disse.-Nada comparado com tudo que temos para nos preocupar.

-Se é o suficiente pra te manter acordado, é importante pra mim.-ela retrucou.

Snape fez uma pausa, antes de dizer, parecendo envergonhado.

-Você é cinco anos mais nova do que eu, certo?

Íris assentiu.

-Sendo assim, não freqüentamos Hogwarts juntos por algum tempo?

-Sim.-disse Íris.- por dois anos.

-Eu... não me lembro de você.-admitiu Snape.

Íris quase riu em voz alta.

-Nunca esperei que você pudesse guardar o meu rosto. Para uma grifinória de doze anos, seria até uma honra ser lembrada pelo temido Severo Snape.

Snape riu baixinho enquanto falava.

-Temido?

-Claro! Eu me lembro pouco disso, mas acho que você era o grande vilão de Hogwarts, na época. E Tiago Potter era o herói.

A expressão dele se fechou.

-Mas é claro. Você pertencia à Grifinória.

-Ah, por favor, Severo, não leve essas coisas a sério, olhe só o seu tamanho! E ainda se importando com brigas de escola! Na verdade, você falou comigo uma vez, na escola.

-Falei?

-Sim. Vou contar como me lembro. Acho que nossas turmas tiveram que ir pelo mesmo corredor para irem às suas aulas. Alguém esbarrou em mim por trás... E eu derrubei os meus livros. Então você me viu, e se quer saber, eu preferia que nunca tivéssemos nos cruzado.

-O que eu fiz?

-Primeiro, teve a gentileza de chutar os meus livros mais longe ainda. Então me virei pra você e disse "Me deixa em paz, seu desocupado!" -contou Íris, lembrando-se nitidamente daquele dia.-Então você riu da minha cara, sacou a varinha e com ela pegou um livro de História da Magia, eu acho, e começou a caçoar da edição desbotada, dizendo que meus pais deviam ser pobretões... Então Lúcio Malfoy murmurou o meu nome pra você e você começou a rir mais ainda, me chamando de louca e que eu devia ser perturbada... Então o prof. Hollander chegou e você nunca mais prestou atenção em mim.

-Eu não consigo me lembrar disso.-falou Snape.-Mas por que eu te chamei de...?

-Ah, acho que foi por causa do boato da minha mãe ter se matado por ser louca, e que eu devia ter herdado isso... É que naquele anos as pessoas ficaram sabendo que a minha mãe, Jéssica, tinha morrido, só porque meu pai estava casando de novo. Eu nunca tinha falado pra ninguém sobre os meus pais.

-Íris, me desculpe.-começou Snape.-Se eu...

-Você dá mesmo importância ao que te aconteceu naquela época, hein? Foi só uma coisinha de infância, Severo, várias pessoas fizeram muito pior...

-E mesmo assim, quando eu me tornei seu professor, você não aceitou que eu fosse tão malvado.

-É... Você parecia ter mudado muito, ter passado por muita coisa desde a última vez em que eu tinha te visto...-Íris deu um sorrisinho.- Sabe, se quando eu tinha doze anos ficasse sabendo que acabaria me casando com Severo Snape, teria acreditado em você e achado que era maluca.

-E agora.-inquiriu Snape.- Você acha que é maluca?

-Agora -disse Íris, sorrindo.- Eu sou feliz.


	2. O Deserdado

**Esperança No Sétimo Abismo**

_**Capítulo Dois – O Deserdado**_

Draco Malfoy não tinha mais uma casa. Não depois do que dissera a seu pai na última vez que o vira, nunca ousaria voltar para a Mansão Malfoy. Por isso, quando o Expresso de Hogwarts chegou à King's Cross, ele desceu do trem com seu malão e começou a pensar para onde iria, agora que seu próprio pai queria matá-lo.

Draco encostou numa parede; viu Sirius Black com Potter, McFisher e Sean – no final das contas, Sean Riddle se tornara a coisa mais próxima de um amigo que ele tinha. Mesmo Faye Fairy ele não tinha esperança de ver tão cedo, já que ela ficara na Floresta Proibida, em Hogwarts.

De outro lado, ele viu quatro ou cinco cabeças ruivas, que Draco reconheceu imediatamente como os Weasley, aquela família desprezível, se reunindo, e sentiu-se terrivelmente só.

Bom, ele não poderia ficar ali pra sempre. Nem que fosse para a rua, teria que ir para algum lugar. Ainda restavam alguns galeões em seus bolsos, ele poderia ir para o Beco Diagonal e alugar um quarto no Caldeirão Furado.

Quando já estava tomando seu rumo, viu Sean na frente dele.

-Malfoy.- disse ele.- Você ainda não tem pra onde ir?

Draco se empertigou todo com a pergunta.

-Como assim? Claro que tenho pra onde ir.

-Tem mesmo?-insistiu Sean.

-Tenho sim, Dark... Riddle.

Sean olhou-o com um meio sorriso.

-Achei que ia me chamar de Dark-Angel pelo resto da vida.

-Seria crueldade demais, até pra mim.-falou Draco, desviando o olhar.-Não sou nenhum herói trágico, mas não faria isso com você depois do que aconteceu.

-Pode dizer, Malfoy, você não tem onde passar a noite. Se quiser eu converso com Sirius e você poderia ir com a gente...

-Morar com Potter? Você enlouqueceu? Está caçoando de mim, Riddle?

-Sim, é verdade.-falou Sean, rindo, enquanto Draco olhava para Black, Potter e McFisher que pareciam estar esperando por ele.- Seria mesmo um perigo colocar vocês dois sob o mesmo teto. Então... Você poderia ir morar com Rony e a família dele. Aposto que os pais dele não iriam...

-Você se superou agora!-exclamou Draco.-Morar com os Weasley?

-Bom.-falou Sean.-Não consigo pensar em mais ninguém.

-Acredite, eu estarei melhor vagando no Beco Diagonal do que...

-Com certeza. Será o primeiro lugar onde seu pai vai pensar em te procurar. Você não vai durar dois dias hospedado no Caldeirão Furado.

Draco odiava quando Sean estava certo.

-------

Meia hora depois, ele estava furioso por se deixar levar por Sean Riddle. Estava caminhando no mato, em direção a uma casa que estivera outrora caindo aos pedaços, rodeado de integrantes da família Weasley por todos os lados. Fora um verdadeiro ritual a cena em que o Sr. Weasley anunciou para Rony e Gina, os únicos presentes além da própria sra. Weasley, que Draco Malfoy iria morar com eles durante aquele verão. Rony havia ficado em choque, sem saber exatamente o que dizer, enquanto Gina olhou Draco estupefata, e ele teria dado tudo naquele momento para saber o que se passava na cabeça da caçula Weasley.

Draco na verdade não estava muito preocupado com a reação daqueles dois, e sim com a dos tais gêmeos, que provavelmente dariam um jeito de testar todos os seus experimentos nele, sabe-se lá como.

No fim, nada importava. Tudo o que tinha a fazer era esperar que lhe mostrassem onde iria dormir e então ficar lá trancado o resto de sua vida.

Finalmente Draco percebeu que tinham chegado. Então _aquela_ era a Toca. É claro que nem sempre fora tão bem cuidada e luxuosa, Draco sabia que as mudanças naquela casa não tinham nem um ano. Quando entraram na cozinha, a sra. Weasley disse:

-Rony querido, Draco vai dormir no seu quarto, por favor, vá mostrar a ele onde é que eu...

Rony olhou para a mãe, indignado.

-No _meu_ quarto?-repetiu. Draco também não tinha gostado nem um pouquinho da idéia.- E se o Harry vier pra cá, onde ele...

-Receio que este verão Harry não venha pra cá, Rony.-respondeu a mulher, enquanto Draco via Gina subir as escadas carregando seu malão.-É mais provável que _nós_ acabemos indo para o Largo Grimmauld...

Quanto mais Draco ouvia, mais desesperado ele se sentia. Se passar as férias com os Weasley já seria terrível, quanto mais passá-las com os Weasley E com Potter e os outros. Ele queria dizer algo, ofender Rony ou qualquer outra pessoa, mas não conseguiu pensar em nada muito original. Rony bufou, mas depois deu de ombros.

-Vamos, Malfoy.-disse, sem nem olhá-lo na cara.

Ótimo. Ao menos ele entendia. Menor convivência possível e talvez os dois não estivessem muito quebrados no fim do verão. Draco sentiu falta de estar em sua mansão, com os criados rodeando-o e perguntando se ele desejava alguma coisa. Quando ficaram a sós e começaram a subir as escadas, Draco se sentiu mais confiante para provocá-lo.

-Então, Weasley, essa é a sua casa? Isso prova que nem todo o dinheiro do mundo é capaz de melhorar uma família de caipiras.

-Ao menos a minha família não quer me _matar_.-retorquiu Rony.

-Ao menos a _minha _família tem noção do ridículo.-retrucou Draco.

-Cala a boca, Malfoy.-ameaçou Rony, nervoso.-Ou eu quebro seus dentes.

Uma porta se abriu no corredor por onde estavam passando.

-Já começaram a brigar?-perguntou Gina.-Eu estava mesmo pensando quanto tempo iria demorar pra começarem a rolar aos socos por aí. Sabia que não ia durar muito.

-Me desculpe -respondeu Draco,- mas não me lembro de ter falado com você, Weasley.

Gina olhou para Draco por um instante e, no momento seguinte, desatou a rir.

-Acho melhor que desista -disse ela - de nos chamar pelo sobrenome enquanto estiver aqui, Malfoy. Todos nesta casa são Weasley, esqueceu? Ou nos chama pelo primeiro nome, ou...

-... ou não os chamo.-completou Draco.-Muito obrigado, vou ficar com a segunda opção.

-Você é quem sabe.-replicou Gina.- Mas se fosse você, tomaria muito cuidado daqui a pouco, no jantar. Fred e Jorge virão e estão cheios de invenções novas sem testes ainda, e os pedidos da loja deles estão sempre aumentando.

Dizendo isso, Gina fechou a porta.

-Para o seu próprio bem -Rony falou, quando voltaram a ficar sozinhos e recomeçaram a subida.-Leve muito a sério as ameaças da Gina. Ela costuma cumprir.

-Estou morrendo de medo.-caçoou Draco.

-OK. Você é quem sabe, Malfoy.

Rony abriu a porta do quarto, e Draco quase chorou de desespero ao pensar que teria que dormir naquele lugar, que de tão laranja mais parecia um grande letreiro de... como era mesmo aquela expressão trouxa? Néon. No momento seguinte, quase se deu um tapa por estar usando uma expressão trouxa.

Rony se sentou em sua cama e indicou a outra para Draco, que sentou com uma cara quase de nojo.

-Regra de convivência número um -ditou Rony- fique longe da Gina. Número dois...

-Não, não, espere aí.-interrompeu Draco.-O que você quer dizer com "fique longe da Gina"?

-Quero dizer -traduziu o ruivo.- Que se tocar nela, você morre.

-Hum.-bufou Draco.- Como se eu quisesse.

-Número dois -prosseguiu Rony- nunca chame Hermione de sangue ruim enquanto estiver na minha casa. Número três, nunca ouse ofender os meus pais durante esse tempo...

-Ei, ei, ei -interrompeu de novo o loiro.-Está pensando que é _quem_ para ficar me impondo regras?

-EU sou o seu anfitrião.-disse Rony, aproveitando ao máximo sua vingança.- Você está na minha casa. Se você estivesse me hospedando na SUA casa, eu estaria em muito piores lençóis.

Draco estava pronto para responder quando a porta se abriu e a sra. Weasley entrou.

-O jantar está pronto, meninos.

Rony se levantou e Draco não teve alternativa senão imitá-lo. Outro trajeto pelas escadas ele achou que não aturaria. Lamentou ainda não ter completado dezessete anos.

Gina se juntou a eles quando passaram pela porta do quarto da garota, o que foi até um alívio para Draco, pois ela começou a conversar com o irmão e assim os dois o deixaram em paz até que chegassem ao térreo.

Isso porque lá Draco encarou os gêmeos. Com certeza a sra. Weasley já falara a eles sobre o hóspede inesperado, pois eles não demonstraram surpresa em vê-lo, ao contrário; ele percebeu muito bem que os dois deram um sorriso que tentaram imediatamente disfarçar. Draco então tomou o cuidado de se sentar o mais próximo possível da sra. Weasley. Gina sentou-se ao lado dele e Rony à sua frente.

O jantar começou e Draco, claro, examinou muito bem cada grama de comida que punha em seu prato. Logo, os Weasley começaram a conversar.

-Percy não vinha jantar, Arthur?-perguntou a sra. Weasley.

-Acabei de falar com ele pela lareira.-respondeu o sr. Weasley.- Ele me disse que o trabalho no Ministério está enlouquecendo a cabeça dele. Hoje foi a Polônia que resolveu cortar relações com a Inglaterra.

-Mas isso não é uma coisa muito idiota de se fazer?-perguntou Rony.-Cortar relações com um país só porque tem esperança de se livrar de... Você-Sabe-Quem?

Draco sabia que Rony já falava o nome dele, mas percebeu que não preferiu fazer isso naquela situação.

-Sim, Rony, é uma atitude estúpida.-concordou o sr. Weasley.-Mas eles pensam que se fecharem as fronteiras dele para nós, estarão a salvo. Se a Espanha seguir o exemplo deles, só restarão a França e a Bulgária, em toda a Europa.

-Que, supostamente, são os países onde ficam Beauxbattons e Durmstrang.-acrescentou Gina.

Draco estava muito satisfeito que eles não o estivessem incluindo na conversa, mas co mesmo tempo estava achando muito suspeito que os gêmeos estivessem tão quietos. No fim do jantar, estendeu a mão para pegar seu copo de suco, quando um deles pareceu ter deixado escapar um risinho. Draco ergueu uma sobrancelha, mas não olhou para eles. Então disfarçou e largou o copo, comendo por mais alguns minutos.

Quando o sr. Weasley estava mostrando seu relógio novo para a família, Draco aproveitou a distração para trocar seu copo com o de Rony. Então bebeu à vontade.

Dali a pouco tudo voltou ao normal na mesa, ao menos até Rony tomar um belo gole de suco. Primeiro ele engasgou, depois tossiu com força e todos viram que ele tinha algum problema com seu nariz. Ele parecia estar ficando cinzento, com um aspecto um tanto enferrujado, então a ponta foi se alargando lentamente até o nariz de Rony se transformar completamente num gancho velho, com dois pequeno buracos pó onde ele respirava.

A sra. Weasley se levantou assustada; Gina soltou uma exclamação surpresa e o sr. Weasley perguntou o que estava acontecendo, enquanto Fred e Jorge olhavam Rony, surpresos, e lançando olhares de relance a Draco. Este por sua vez, assistiu a tudo, imóvel em sua cadeira.

A sra. Weasley só precisou se recuperar do susto para então olhar para os gêmeos e trovejar:

-MAS O QUE VOCÊS FIZERAM COM O RONY??

Os dois pareciam sem fala; Draco se esforçou para lembrar-se de que eles já tinham quase vinte anos.

-Mas mãe... Na verdade não era...-começou um.

-Não era... o Rony... que queríamos enfeitiçar...-gaguejou o outro.

-Eu sei disso.-disse Draco, se levantando.-Era eu que devia ter tomado aquele suco, não é? Não sei onde eu estava com a cabeça quando pus os pés nesta casa. Vou pegar o meu malão e vou embora daqui neste momento.

-Não, não vai.-o sr. Weasley interrompeu.-Fred e Jorge, vocês fizeram algo horrível. Sabem que Draco fez alo ótimo para todos, que ele ajudou a salvar a vida de _vocês dois_ inclusive, e mesmo assim ficam agindo como crianças!!

Draco AMOU ter ouvido aquilo. Nunca tinha pensado nas coisas por este lado... Verdade, ele tinha salvado uma série de vidas... Hum, não podia se esquecer disso.

A sra. Weasley estava verdadeiramente furiosa. Depois de ter transformado de volta o nariz de Rony, começou a gritar com os gêmeos, que se encolheram como adolescentes, e Draco cansou-se de assistir à cena. Não querendo fazer toda a viagem até o quarto para tentar dormir e fazer tudo passar mais rápido, Draco saiu de fininho e foi sentar-se na grama do jardim, perto de canteiro de flores cheio de gnomos, o mais longe possível da porta da cozinha.

Ficou ali sentado, pensando no que seria dele morando naquela casa que mais parecia um hospício, quando virou-se e viu que não estava sozinho ali.

-Eu não conhecia esse seu lado lobo solitário.-falou Gina, sentando-se do lado dele.

-Você não sabe nada sobre mim, Weasley.-Draco retorquiu.-Acho melhor que se quiser continuar aqui, terá que sentar mais longe. Seu irmãozinho vai acabar pensando que quebrei alguma de suas preciosas regras de convivência.

-Regras...?

-É uma gracinha do seu irmão.-resmungou Draco- A número um é ficar bem longe de você.

-Ah, é?-Gina riu.-Típico do Rony.

-Hum.-fez Draco.

-Até parece que ele esqueceu que eu tenho um namorado.

-Como se eu fosse me sentir atraído por uma Weasley.-Draco acrescentou.-Penso seriamente que o seu irmão tem bosta na cabeça.

-Às vezes eu também penso isso.-riu Gina de novo.

-Então você tem um namorado.-ele falou.-Eu também tenho uma.

-Como ela se chama?

-Você não a conhece. É uma amazona, Faye Fairy.

-Ahhh... Não conheço mesmo. Mas acho que estamos quites, duvido que você conheça Henry Portland.

-Não.-falou Draco.-Mas achei que você fosse sempre ser a namoradinha do Potter.

-E eu sempre pensei que você fosse passar a vida atrás da Nádia, continuamos quites.

Draco ficou quieto. Não esperou realmente que uma Weasley pudesse conversar como um ser humano normal, quero dizer, civilizadamente. Principalmente a caçula, que ele sempre achou ser uma pobrezinha fraca.

-Sabe -disse ela.- Rony me contou sobre o que você fez... no fim do ano passado.

-Ah.-grunhiu Draco.-É, dessa vez ele teve que admitir que eu sou um gênio.

-Na verdade -Gina falou.- ele me disse que você foi o mais covarde de todos, enquanto ele foi atrás da profª Sinistra.

-Covarde?-repetiu Draco, subitamente nervoso.-Ha! Eu enfrentei um exército de Comensais da Morte e o que ele fez? Foi correndo atrás daquela namorada sangue-ruim pra pegar uma velhota professora de Astronomia! Francamente...!

-Calma, eu sei que o Rony nunca vai acreditar que você seja capaz de fazer algo de bom. Se você salvasse a vida dele, provavelmente ele daria um jeito de continuar vendo exclusivamente os seus defeitos.

-Bom, ele também não fez nada que preste, se quer saber.

-Eu esperei que dissesse isso.-Gina começou a rir de novo.

-Mas você nunca pára de dar risada?

-Geralmente há algo que me faz rir perto de mim -respondeu ela.

-Nesse caso, eu.

-Pode ser... Se a carapuça serve...

-Olhe aqui, Weasley, eu não sou nenhum palhaço...

-Ih, mas você insiste no meu sobrenome... Eu já te falei, é mais prático me chamar de Gina.

-Tanto faz.

-OK, já que você acha... Então o Rony te proibiu de chegar perto de mim?

-Ele é um idiota.

-Eu já sei que você acha isso, Malfoy. Não precisa ficar repetindo.

-Ele acha que eu cumpro ordens dele.

-Disso eu também sei.

-Só não desobedeço de propósito porque eu já tenho uma namorada.

-Claro, eu também tenho um.

-Minha vez de dizer: _eu já sei._

-Então concluímos dessa conversa que o Rony pe um grande paspalho.

-Sim, é isso. E eu vou provar.

-Vai?

-Vou. Desobedecendo à regra.

Draco se virou depressa e puxou Gina para beijá-la, e um instante depois ela estava em seus braços, com os pensamentos bem longe de Henry Portland e Draco também evitando lembrar-se de Faye Fairy, apenas curtindo ao máximo a sensação que o beijo de Gina provocava nele, abraçando-a impetuosamente sem desgrudar os lábios dela. Na opinião de Draco Malfoy, eram esses beijos ardentes e repentinos que deixavam a vida mais divertida. Outra vez, ele quis por tudo no mundo saber o que se passava na cabeça da garota, pois ela o estava beijando com tanta vontade que ele chegou a duvidar que toda aquela paixão tivesse saído de um mero impulso.

Vinte minutos depois, deitado na cama, Draco se perguntava o porquê de ter feito aquilo.


	3. Caça ao Herdeiro

**Esperança no Sétimo Abismo**

_**Capítulo Três – Caça ao Herdeiro**_

Harry adorou ter se mudado para a antiga casa dos tios de Sirius, o Largo Grimmauld, nº 12, abandonada há muitos anos atrás com a morte deles. A mansão velha havia se transformado na sede da Ordem da Fênix. As reuniões mensais haviam sido deixadas de lado há muito tempo e só aconteciam quando necessário, num cômodo adaptado exclusivamente para elas.

Ele não gostou nem um pouco de ter sido proibido, juntamente com Catherina, Hermione, Rony e Nádia, de participar delas, quase no fim de julho. Achava que os outros estavam planejando algo de importante que, por algum motivo estranho, eles não poderiam saber.

De todo modo, ele não tinha mais que viver com os Dursley, e isso já era motivo para manter m largo sorriso em seu rosto o tempo todo. Além do mais, via Sirius e Catherina todos os dias, e Lupin estava sempre por lá, sem falar que Harry fora apresentado a uma infinidade de aurores que entravam e saíam da casa. Entre eles estava Ninphadora Tonks, ou apenas Tonks, uma metamorfomaga muito divertida. E acima de tudo, Harry percebeu que Lupin também a achava muito _simpática_. Muitas vezes, Dumbledore vinha também, para presidir as reuniões.

Certo dia, Harry jogava uma partida de Snap Explosivo com Sean no quarto que os dois dividiam, quando Catherina entrou, sentou-se no chão como eles e contou:

-Snape está lá embaixo.

-Snape?-repetiu Sean.-Pensei que ele odiasse Sirius e nunca fosse pisar na casa da família dele.

-É verdade.-concordou Harry.- Mesmo sendo um membro da Ordem da Fênix, é estranho que apareça por aqui.

-E o mais surpreendente -continuou Catherina a contar- é que ele chegou com uma mulher... Eu nunca tinha visto Snape acompanhado antes.

Harry não achou a idéia de Snape aparecer com uma mulher tão bizarra quanto teria achado há um ano atrás, antes de descobrir que Voldemort teve uma namorada. Mas nunca se atreveria a dizer isso na frente de Sean, filho dos dois.

O sonserino, por sua vez, ficou muito surpreso.

-Snape? Com uma mulher? Por essa eu realmente não esperava!

-Hum.- concordou Harry, tomando muito cuidado na sua vez de jogar.

-Vamos ver como ela é?-perguntou Sean a ele, nem parecendo ter dezoito anos.

Ele não viu nenhum problema na idéia, então foram. Catherina levou-os pelas escadarias até um lance de onde podiam ver claramente as pessoas que estavam no hall de entrada. Harry viu ali Tonks falando animadamente com uma mulher loira de olhos amendoados, alta e de face amistosa. Do lado dela, olhando para o chão e parecendo aborrecido, Snape.

-Eu já vi essa mulher.-Harry disse.

-Já?-repetiu Catherina.- E onde?

-Em Hogwarts.-contou ele.- No dia da final da Maratona Incantatem...

E contou a aparição da mulher na lareira de Dumbledore, e depois quando a viu de relance, no Salão Principal.

-E se não me engano -terminou ele.-, o nome dela é Íris.

-Então a única pergunta que resta -falou Sean.- É o que ela estava fazendo em Hogwarts aquele dia.

-Tenho uma suspeita.-murmurou Cathy.- Mas... Deixa pra lá.

-----

O aniversário de dezessete ano de Harry foi o único de que ele se lembrava de ter comemorado, ao menos até então. Ele acordou por volta das nove e meia da manhã, com Sirius, Catherina e Sean cantando "Feliz Aniversário", cada um com um embrulho de presente.

Ele acordou sorrindo, abraçou Sirius e Sean (ou melhor, _foi_ abraçado), enquanto Cathy lhe deu um beijo rápido, e os três se sentaram à volta dele. Sorrindo contente, ele recebeu os presentes e Harry começou a abri-los.

-Este é o meu, Harry -falou Sirius apontando para um embrulho, do tamanho de um porta anel, que ele acabara de pegar.

Harry abriu e viu uma caixinha preta, simples, que de fato de parecia com um porta anel, a não ser pela trava dourada que tinha e pelas runas também em dourado que eram visíveis do lado de dentro. Ele olhou para o padrinho interrogativamente.

-É um Vanilador de Varinha -Sirius explicou, sacando a própria varinha.-Serve para disfarçar uma se você estiver usando uma daquelas roupas grudadas dos trouxas, por exemplo. É sempre útil também se você quiser fingir que está desarmado para ter o elemento surpresa. Vou mostrar como funciona.

Sirius puxou a trava, abriu-o como Harry fizera e depositou a ponta de sua varinha ali. Imediatamente, as runas brilharam e a caixinha começou a tremer, com a varinha de Sirius, que já havia soltado um leve estalido, e, no momento seguinte, a caixa estava fechada e a varinha não estava à vista.

Ele pegou-a e jogou a caixinha pra cima, como se fosse um brinquedo.

-Assim fica fácil caregar uma varinha, até mesmo no bolso de uma daquelas camisetas dos trouxas.-disse ele.- E se precisar dela depressa, é só tocar aqui na trava...

Sirius levou o dedo à trava e logo a varinha estava em sua mão. Já a caixa, Harry a pegou em pleno ar.

-Puxa, Sirius -disse ele, pensando em pedir para Hermione que traduzisse aquelas runas.-Obrigado.

O padrinho sorriu, enquanto Harry pegava o embrulho de Catherina, que adivinhou ser dela, por causa do papel de embrulho, todo cheio de estrelinhas.

Era um espelho redondo.

-Isso é... Um Espelho de Inimigos?

-Não.-sorriu ela.- É um Espelho de Megain. Fique um tempo olhando para o seu reflexo e vai ver para que serve.

Harry fez o que Catherina disse e, tão logo encarou sua imagem nos olhos, teve que erguer a cabeça, pois no lugar do espelho surgiu outro Harry, uma cópia idêntica, parado ali diante dele. O verdadeiro Harry se levantou e ficou frente a frente com que poderia ter sido seu irmão gêmeo.

-Wow.-murmurou Sean, impressionado.

-E pra fazê-lo voltar a ser um espelho é só apertar o pulso dele.-explicou Catherina, mostrando como se fazia, e recebendo os agradecimentos de Harry depois.

-Estou até com vergonha do meu presente.-falou Sean, entregando a Harry o que pareceu um pedaço de palha revestida de metal.- É um alarme anti-roubo para vassouras. Achei que seria uma grande burrice tentar embrulhar. Tudo que precisa fazer é colocar na cauda da sua vassoura.

Harry agradecendo muito e sem conseguir parar mais de sorrir, correu para pegar sua Firebolt no armário.

-Ah, sim -disse Sirius.-Pensei em irmos ao Beco Diagonal hoje.

-----

De tarde, depois do almoço, eles viajaram pelo Pó de Flu até o Beco Diagonal, e felizmente desta vez Harry não gaguejou em nenhum momento. A pedido de Sirius, ficaram os quatro ali perto das lareiras.

-É que estamos esperando algumas pessoas.-disse, enigmático.

Esperaram por alguns minutos, Harry com a cabeça nos Weasley e em Hermione e Nádia, mas quando chegou aquela mesma mulher loira, Íris, pelo Pó de Flu, ele não pôde evitar que ficasse decepcionado.

Íris parecia zonza e desconfortável; saiu depressa da lareira e veio cumprimentar Sirius.

-Ah, olá -disse ela, pondo uma mão na parede.-Incrível como eu nunca consigo me acostumar com o Flu. E esses são os garotos de que você falou, Sirius?

-São -respondeu Sirius.-Mas onde está a...?

-Está chegando.-disse Íris.- Ela me disse que se lembra como se usa o Flu.

De fato, assim que ela disse isso Harry viu uma garota da idade dele, que inconfundivelmente, era filha de Íris. Os mesmos cabelos loiros, embora curtos, o mesmo nariz e até o mesmo tipo físico. Tinha também um certo ar indiferente de que a mãe não compartilhava, e redondos olhos negros.

A garota olhou em volta até reconhecer a mãe, então pôs as mãos nos bolsos e caminhou folgadamente até ela.

-Ah, aí está ela.-continuou Íris.- Nenhum problema de percurso, espero?

A garota gesticulou negativamente. Harry, Sean e Catherina se entreolharam.

-Bom... Acho que é hora das apresentações.-disse Sirius, dirigindo-se em seguida à garota loira.- Sou Sirius Black, e este é meu afilhado, Harry Potter, minha sobrinha, Catherina, e meu ilustre hóspede, Sean Riddle.

Harry já estava tão acostumado que olhassem para ele com surpresa, sem falar do assombro sobre sua cicatriz que daquela vez, quando aconteceu o contrário, ele não pôde deixar de perceber; a garota ouviu seu nome sem surpresa, sem olhares e sem o menor sinal de reconhecimento. Ela apenas assentiu perante os nomes.

-E nós -disse Íris, parecendo muito satisfeita com uma oportunidade para se apresentar. - somos Íris e Fiona Snape. Fiona estava em Beauxbattons até o ano passado, mas a transferimos para Hogwarts... Acredito que vá estar na mesma classe de vocês três... Já nos vimos antes, não foi, Harry? Na sala do prof. Dumbledore?

Harry meramente assentiu. Estava muito ocupado tentando não olhar para Catherina e Sean, para verificar as reações deles ao sobrenome das duas. Íris continuava falando.

-...e acho que falta alguém, não falta?

Ele percebeu que Fiona também parecia exasperada com a tagarelice da mãe.

-Sim, falta chegarem os... Ah, veja, já estão aí.

Numa outra lareira, chegou a sra. Weasley, que tratou de sair bem depressa para dar lugar a Gina, que chegou logo depois. Após ela, Harry reviu com alívio Rony, em seguida Hermione e depois... Ele limpos os óculos, para ter certeza do que via.

Um Draco Malfoy parecendo MUITO aborrecido chegou pelo Pó de Flu.

Rony olhava de Malfoy para Harry, tentando contar o que acontecera através apenas do olhar.

-E esses -Sirius estendeu as apresentações, para Íris e Fiona.- São Rony e Gina Weasley, Draco Malfoy e Hermione Granger.

Íris deteve seu olhar em Malfoy por um instante a mais do que o necessário, como que reconhecendo o nome dele, quando na verdade, ela conhecera somente o sobrenome. Sirius então apresentou Íris e Fiona novamente aos quatro recém-chegados.

-Agora sim, Íris, estou certo de que estão todos aqui.-falou Sirius.- Vai ser a primeira vez que posso andar no Beco Diagonal na forma humana em tantos anos...-acrescentou.

Quando começaram a caminhar pelo grande calçadão do Beco, Harry percebeu os olhares de concentrarem no seu padrinho, alguns com muito medo, outros com admiração e alguns que nem muito se importavam.

-Você soube da Nádia?-Hermione perguntou a Harry enquanto caminhavam.

-Não, como assim, Mione?

Rony e Mione se entreolharam, surpresos diante da resposta de Harry. Catherina e Sean chegaram mais perto, tentando ouvir o que diziam.

-Então... Sirius não contou pra vocês?-Rony disse, cautelosamente.

-Contou o _quê_?-Harry insistiu.

-Agora vocês vão ter que dizer.-disse Sean.- O que aconteceu com a Nádia?

-Ela... sumiu.-Hermione disse, com dificuldade.

-_Sumiu?_-repetiram Sean, Catherina e Harry ao mesmo tempo.

Rony olhou-os com cara de enterro.

-É, cara, por isso que vocês não viram nem sombra dela as férias inteiras na sede da Ordem... Minha mãe disse que ela deveria ter chegado na sua casa há quase uma semana, e como ela não apareceu, primeiro Sirius mandou uma coruja perguntando o que tinha acontecido...

-E como ela não respondeu -continuou Hermione pelo namorado.- Dumbledore decidiu ir pessoalmente até a casa dela e... Tudo estava deserto lá. Não tinha sombra nem dela nem do pai.

Sean estava branco como papel. Catherina parecia em choque, nem conseguia esboçar uma reação. Já Harry não conseguia acreditar.

-Mas ela não pode estar...

-Se fosse pra terem matado a garota, teriam feito isso e largado o corpo lá, seria muito mais inteligente.-a voz de Fiona atrás deles fez todos se sobressaltarem.

Não era para alguém ter dito em voz alta que Nádia podia estar morta. Hermione e Catherina mal se controlaram perante à verbalização clara da idéia. Sean não falou nada, apenas olhou para o chão.

Já Rony se virou para Fiona, nem um pouco satisfeito.

-E você é a tal Fiona Snape, né? Que diabos você é, sobrinha do Seboso?

Fiona meramente fitou-o com uma expressão interrogativa.

-Ah, você sabe de quem eu estou falando, o Snape, que dá aula de Poções...?

-_Agora_ eu sei de quem você está falando.- ela disse. -Ele é meu pai.

-Seu o quê?-Harry disse.-Como nós nunca soubemos que Snape tinha uma filha?

-Eu estudei em Beauxbattons, você não ouviu minha mãe dizer?

-Então aquela É mesmo mulher do Snape...-Rony murmurou.

-Claro que é, você é lerdo, por acaso? Se meu pai é Severo Snape, eu sou Fiona Snape e ela é Íris Snape, ela tem que ser minha mãe, não?

-Falando em pessoas inesperadas -disse Hermione, baixando a voz.- Esse Malfoy morando na casa dos Weasley foi mesmo algo muito engraçado de se ver.

Harry olhou de relance para Malfoy; ele caminhava ao lado de Gina, ainda de cara fechada e, eventualmente, resmungando alguma coisa.

-Malfoy?-repetiu, voltando-se para Rony.- Morando com _você_?

-Pois é, cara, você não sabe como tem sido horrível.-Rony retrucou.- Ele foi pra casa porque depois de lutar contra o exército de Comensais no ano passado ele não podia voltar pra casa dele, todo mundo sabe que o Lúcio Malfoy tentou matá-lo, mesmo sendo o filho dele.

Harry estava tentando absorver as informações; Nádia desaparecida, Fiona filha do prof. Snape, malfoy morando com os Weasley... No fim, apenas percebeu que estavam indo ao Gringotes quando Sirius e Íris já estavam falando com o duende.

------

Draco não estava com muita vontade de ir ao Beco Diagonal, até porque já que insistiam tanto que seu pai estava atrás dele para matá-lo, ir a um lugar público não devia ser a coisa mais segura do mundo. Além do mais, a última coisa que queria era ser visto em público com aquele grupo patético de grifinórios.

Ele nem se deu ao trabalho de dar atenção àquelas duas que pareciam ser parentes do prof. Snape, pois estava ocupado demais tentando se afastar o máximo possível de Gina.

Desde aquele dia em que a beijara, nunca mais havia falando com ela em particular. Ela não ficava encabulada quando o via, mas pareceu também ter achado melhor não falarem sobre o assunto.

E que assunto teríamos para falar, perguntou-se Draco mentalmente, se eu só fiz aquilo para saber que Weasley não manda em mim. Nenhum deles. E também, eu não podia ficar as férias inteiras sem beijar ninguém... Draco se lembrou outra vez do beijo de Gina. Então agora eu sei como é um beijo Weasley, ele continuou pensando, grande avanço.

Quando começaram a caminhar pelo Beco, Draco percebeu que Potter e sua panelinha já estavam mergulhados em seus assuntos ultra-secretos, e que até mesmo a tal Fiona Snape estava entrando na conversa. Bom, _ele_ não faria isso. Não o orgulhoso Draco Malfoy.

E então ele olhou para o lado e viu que Gina também estava deslocada. Eram obrigados a andar um ao lado do outro. Black e Íris Snape não pareciam perceber isso; estavam entretidos em sua própria conversa e tinham os rostos muito sérios.

-Então -resmungou ele, não agüentando mais ficar em silêncio.- Por que diabos não está ali falando com eles?

-Não fui chamada para o assunto.-respondeu a ruiva calmamente.-Eu não tenho o hábito de me intrometer no assunto dos outros.

Ela havia dito aquilo num tom de encerrar conversa, mas Draco preferiu continuar falando; se ficasse em silêncio acabaria tentando desvendar os pensamentos de Gina.

-Achei que não precisasse de permissão para falar com os amiguinhos do seu irmão.-provocou ele.

Gina chutou uma pedra, casualmente.

-Eu não quero, Malfoy. E também _não quero_ manter uma conversa com você, se não se importa.

Draco teve vontade de se empertigar e dizer que ela teria que dizer algo mais ofensivo se quisesse fazê-lo se importar, mas mudou de idéia. Fazer isso mostraria aos outros que estava mesmo conversando com ela. Até ali, conseguira disfarçar.

-Como se eu realmente ligasse.-murmurou, abrindo os lábios o mínimo que conseguiu.

Gina não respondeu. Apenas apressou o passo para se distanciar dele.

Draco escutou os amiguinhos de Potter mencionarem o nome de Nádia, e percebeu que pouco se importava, agora. O pensamento o fez sorrir levemente.

------

Saindo do Gringotes, o grupo de dividiu de maneira diferente no caminho para a Floreios e Borrões. Fiona havia começado a conversar animadamente com Sirius. Draco, Gina, Harry, Catherina, Rony, Hermione e Sean estavam caminhando logo atrás, e quando Fiona e Sirius já estavam alguns passos à frente, Íris pôs a mão no ombro de Sean, e os garotos se viraram para ela, como se tivessem adivinhado que ela tinha algo a dizer.

-Preciso pedir uma coisa a vocês.-disse a mulher em voz baixa, quase sussurrando. Harry teve a impressão de Sirius ter virado a cabeça para trás num décimo de segundo e logo depois ter apressado o passo para que Fiona o seguisse.

Os sete jovens olharam para Íris interrogativamente.

-Ninguém além de vocês deve saber que Fiona é minha filha. Qualquer pergunta, a mãe de Fiona morreu há muito tempo e Severo a manteve em Beauxbattons todo esse tempo. Em Hogwarts, todos vocês devem me chamar pelo meu nome de solteira, Íris Branden.

-Mas por que...?-Hermione começou a perguntar.

-Isso eu não posso dizer.-interrompeu Íris.-Mas me prometam que ninguém, _ninguém_ além de vocês vai saber o meu verdadeiro sobrenome.

Todos eles assentiram. A seu lado, Harry ouviu Sean engolir em seco.

-Obrigada. Confio em vocês.-acrescentou a mulher.

Em seguida, correu para ir falar com Fiona e Sirius. Harry agora percebia que não ele quem mais chamava à atenção no grupo, e sim seu padrinho. As pessoas olhavam-no inevitavelmente; algumas discretamente, outras cochichavam e algumas até o apontavam, apavoradas. Harry praticamente podia ouvi-las se perguntando se teria sido uma atitude razoável absolver Sirius Black.

-Aí... Alguém entendeu o que essa mulher disse?-disse Rony confuso.-Quero dizer, por que temos que chamá-la pelo nome de solteira e fazer de conta que essa tal Fiona não é filha dela?

-E mais estranho do que isso.-disse Gina, seriamente.-O que ela quis dizer com "em Hogwarts"?

-No mínimo ela é uma professora nova.-sugeriu Harry.

-Pode ser.-disse Hermione.-Mas que é muito esquisito não podermos chamá-la pelo verdadeiro sobrenome, isso é.

-Tudo isso parece ter dedo de Dumbledore.-especulou Catherina.-Talvez alguém na escola não possa saber que Snape é casado.

-Essa mulher do Snape apareceu muito de repente, se querem saber -murmurou Rony, enquanto entravam na Floreios e Borrões.- : em todos esses anos, como pudemos descobrir a família dele só agora?

-E mais esquisito de tudo.-Harry sussurrou confidencialmente para Rony.- Como é que essa mulher conseguiu se apaixonar pelo Snape?

-----

Foi uma longa tarde. Passaram em várias lojas, inclusive na fundada por Fred e Jorge, que estava abarrotada de gente, para alegria dos gêmeos. Draco preferiu ficar esperando do lado de fora. Já tivera experiência o suficiente com os gêmeos Weasley para uma vida inteira.

Sean já estava entrando quando percebeu que Draco iria ficar do lado de fora e se deteve ali. O loiro lançou-lhe apenas um olhar de esguelha:

-O que foi? Não está curioso para saber quais são as mais recentes aberrações que aqueles dois inventaram?

-Mais curioso -Sean disse, encostando-se na parede ao lado de Draco. - eu fico de imaginar o que você andou passando esses últimos dias.

-Já que se interessa tanto -Draco resmungou, fechando a cara. - estive no inferno, literalmente. Cabeças vermelhas por qualquer lado onde eu olhe, o tempo todo.

Sean deu um sorriso de canto de boca. Ia dizer alguma coisa quando, de repente, ouviu uma voz muito baixa, familiar, que ele não conseguia entender.

Draco percebeu que Sean desistira do que ia dizer:

-Que foi?

-Psiu -disse Sean.- Estou ouvindo alguma coisa...

Mas com o passar das pessoas em todo lugar à sua volta, o silêncio de Draco não ajudou em nada. Ele tentou apurar mais os ouvidos.

Então ele ouviu de novo. Era um sussurro muito fraco, familiar ainda, mas ele conseguiu entender dessa vez... Estava chamando por ele, chamava seu nome...

-Está ouvindo agora?-perguntou à Draco.

O loiro sacudiu a cabeça negativamente, intrigado.

Sean então deu um passo para a direita, e foi vagarosamente até a esquina, Draco logo atrás dele. Então ele reconheceu a voz.

-É a Nádia!- exclamou, mais alto do que pretendera.

-O quê?-perguntou Draco.

-É a voz da Nádia!-repetiu Sean, correndo da direção da voz que, gradativamente, se tornava mais audível. Pegou Draco pelo pulso e puxou-o.

-Espere aí -falou ele, quando Sean já temia estar ouvindo coisas por ter ficado sabendo do sumiço de Nádia aquela mesma tarde.- Eu também estou ouvindo.

-Está?- o outro respirou aliviado.- Então vamos logo.

Draco não sabia que Nádia podia estar nas mãos de Voldemort, mas pela preocupação de Sean em encontrar a garota, supôs que ela deveria estar correndo alguma espécie de perigo.

Os dois viraram mais uma esquina, agora correndo, e ali poucas pessoas passavam. Na verdade, quase nenhuma. Draco não gostou nem um pouco de constatar isso. A voz de Nádia chamando por Sean agora era tão audível quando seus próprios pensamentos.

Foi quando finalmente encontraram Nádia, presa por algum feitiço ao muro do becos em saída. Estava quase irreconhecível. Os cabelos negros estavam jogados em desalinho, sujos e maltratados, suas vestes estavam rasgadas em vários pontos, o rosto tinha uma série de arranhões e pequenos cortes e significativas olheiras, que demonstravam vagamente o sofrimento pelo qual ela deveria ter passado.

Sean olhou ara Nádia por um tempo, parecendo chocado.

-Nádia...

-Cuidado, Sean! É uma cilada!-Nádia berrou, antes que pudessem dizer qualquer coisa a ela.

Draco sacou a varinha quando dois Comensais encapuzados apareceram atrás dos dois. Sean demorou um segundo a mais do que devia e foi enfeitiçado pelas costas por um dos dois Comensais, sendo jogado com toda a força contra o muro, ao lado de Nádia, que respirava depressa.

Sean bateu de frente e quase quebrou o nariz. Draco tentou lançar o Feitiço Estuporante no homem que atingira Sean, mas teve que desistir para defender-se de um igual lançado pelo segundo Comensal, que depois disso deu uma risada fria. Tão fria que Draco ficou arrepiado da cabeça aos pés.

Ele tirou o capuz. Draco reconheceu Lúcio Malfoy, observando-o daquele jeito que fizera da última vez.

Sean já havia sacado a varinha, mas ficou imobilizado ao ver Malfoy. Até Nádia se calou.

-Ora, ora -murmurou a voz sarcástica de Lúcio Malfoy, olhando de Draco para Sean.- Que dia agradável. Viemos para pegar o filho do Lord e quem encontramos? Outro tolo que ousou trair...

-_Expelliarmus_!-tentou Draco, mas Malfoy desviou o feitiço facilmente.

-Como você prefere morrer, Draco?-perguntou ele, enquanto Sean observava-os, sem saber o que fazer.-Se baixar a varinha agora, tornará tudo mais fácil... Pra nós dois.

Draco sustentou o olhar do pai com uma firmeza que Sean não sabia que ele tinha. Lúcio Malfoy ergueu a varinha e Draco o imitou. Sean, tremendo e com os joelhos bambos, não tinha noção do que fazer, quando Nádia sussurrou ao seu lado:

-Mande-o parar...

-O quê?

-Agora!

Lúcio Malfoy acenou com a varinha.

-PARE!-berrou Sean.

Inacreditavelmente, Malfoy olhou Sean fixamente por um instante e baixou a varinha. O outro Comensal então fez menção de lançar algum feitiço, quando ele repetiu o comando. Sean olhou os dois parados ali, quando Nádia falou de novo:

-Imponha-se... Exiba seu nome...

-Por quê?

Draco virou-se para os dois.

-Que diabos está acontecendo aqui?

Lúcio Malfoy então recuperou-se da espécie de estupor em que caíra quando Sean mandara-o parar.

-Avada Ked...

-NÃO!

Sirius apareceu de repente, e jogou-se em cima de Lúcio Malfoy. Sean viu atrás dele no mínimo dois ou três aurores; Harry e todos os outros, parecendo muito assustados. No momento seguinte, o outro Comensal desaparatou; assim que caiu no chão, Malfoy se livrou de Sirius e fez o mesmo.

Harry, Catherina, Gina, Rony e Hermione correram até Nádia. Draco meramente guardou a varinha nas vestes, quando viu Lupin diante dele.

-Estão todos bem?

-Eu estou, mas acho que o Dark... _Riddle_ enlouqueceu.-respondeu Draco, indicando Sean com a cabeça.

Sirius, Íris, Lupin e Tonks, os dois últimos saídos de não se sabe onde, começaram a vasculhar o lugar, e soltaram Nádia. A garota quase caiu no chão, fraca demais para suportar o próprio peso sobre as pernas, mas Sean apressou-se em segurá-la.

-Você está bem?

-O que importa -respondeu Nádia, respirando depressa. - é que acabou. Não estou bem agora, mas... Vou ficar.


	4. A História e a Véspera

**Esperança no Sétimo Abismo**

_**Capítulo Quatro – A história e a véspera**_

Todos imediatamente foram para o Largo Grimmauld. Nádia foi acomodada em um quarto desocupado e Lupin cuidou de seus ferimentos sem grandes dificuldades, alegando que já sofrera boa parte deles ao longo do que passara nos anos desde o que deu aula em Hogwarts.

No dia seguinte, toda a família Weasley mais Draco e Hermione também se mudaram a antiga mansão Black. Bem, menos os três irmãos mais velhos de Rony, Gui, Carlinhos e Percy, que já tinham suas próprias casas.

Todos os amigos de Nádia mal podiam esperar que ela se recuperasse; queriam saber o mais rápido possível o que tinha acontecido.

-Eles usaram a Nádia para atrair Sean. – constatou Hermione, quando conversaram tempos depois, quando faltava pouco menos de uma semana para a volta a Hogwarts. – Mas eles chegaram a saber que os dois estão praticamente namorando?

-Bem, não foi nenhum segredo que Sean gostou dela desde o começo. – respondeu Harry.

-Estou mais preocupado com outra coisa – murmurou Sean, pensativo. – Por que Malfoy e o outro Comensal me obedeceram?

-Ah, você é o filho do Chefão deles, cara, sem querer ofender. – supôs Rony. – Talvez eles tenham jurado algo relativo a obedecer fielmente aos descendentes de Slytherin, ou coisa parecida.

-O raciocínio é muito bom, Rony – apoiou Catherina. – Sabem, essa história ainda pode ser muito útil.

-Sim, vamos fazer um latão de Polissuco com o cabelo do Sean e sair mandando nos Comensais. – sugeriu Rony, rindo com a idéia.

Estavam no quarto que Harry dividia com Sean, e agora também com Rony e Malfoy. As corujas de Hogwarts haviam chegado havia duas semanas, e não faltava muito tempo para começarem o sétimo ano.

Bateram na porta. Harry e Sean gritaram para que a pessoa entrasse. A cabeça naquele dia verde limão de Tonks apareceu lentamente no vão da porta.

-Sirius está chamando vocês, pessoal!

-Já vamos descer, Tonks, obrigado – Sean murmurou, sem emoção.

-Sabe, vocês deviam tirar essas carrancas da cara! Temos surpresas!

Com um sorriso, deixou a porta e se foi.

-No mínimo vão anunciar o noivado dela com Lupin. – gracejou Catherina, num esboço de sorriso.

Morar no Largo Grimmauld, nos últimos tempos, era como viver sempre numa calçada superlotada de Hogsmeade. Gente subia e descia as escadas o tempo todo. Para as refeições Sirius (e Melissa, que estava quase sempre na casa) infalivelmente tinha que lançar Feitiços de Cópia na mesa e nas cadeiras. A Sra. Weasley se encarregava de aumentar magicamente o espaço da sala de jantar.

Sean estava bastante perturbado com os ferimentos de Nádia. A última vez que tinham visto a garota fora quando pusera os pés em seu novo quarto. Desde então a porta ficara fechada e eles não a viram sair. Íris passava na casa todos os dias para ver como ela estava, Harry bem que tentava, mas não conseguira surpreender os adultos conversando sobre ela uma única vez.

Eles não tinham realmente muita esperança de que as novidades que Tonks anunciara fossem realmente animadoras; ultimamente ela usava aquele tom alegre para dizer qualquer coisa, até mesmo para convidá-los para uma limpeza do sótão. Desceram as escadas e chegaram a uma cozinha pra lá de atarefada; a Sra. Weasley estava colocando uma série de panelas sobre a mesa, e cumprimentou-os alegremente quando chegaram.

-Oh, olá, meninos – disse ela. – Que bom que já desceram. O jantar está pronto. – virou-se para o fogão, instintivamente, mas não teve tempo de salvar o prato que Tonks derrubara.

-Puxa, me desculpe! – exclamava a auror, recolhendo os cacos.

-Ora, querida, isso não é nada – replicou Molly Weasley, sacando a varinha. – O que está fazendo aí? Deixe isso comigo... _Reparo_!

Imediatamente os cacos se reuniram para formar um prato novinho em folha. Tonks ficou mais vermelha. Da dispensa chegou Sirius, sorrindo para os jovens.

-Olá pra todos – cumprimentou ele, alegre. – Nossa, mas essas caras alegres dariam inveja a um dementador! Qual o problema?

-Que pergunta, Sirius – replicou Rony, se sentando. – Não me lembro de termos algum motivo para ficarmos rindo à toa como você... Aliás, por que toda essa felicidade?

-Estamos esperando Remo chegar para ter certeza – disse a Sra. Weasley, atarefada. – Aliás, crianças, vocês ainda não me contaram sobre as cartas de Hogwarts... Nenhuma novidade... especial?

-Eu... Eu sou monitora-chefe... – murmurou Hermione, os olhos brilhantes de orgulho.

-Grande surpresa – disseram Rony, Catherina e Sean juntos.

Houve então um grande rebuliço de pessoas à volta de Hermione para cumprimentá-la. Tonks derrubou mais alguns talheres no trajeto, Kreacher chegou xingando e resmungando entre suas tarefas, e formou-se uma grande confusão na cozinha; Sirius começou a brigar com o elfo e Hermione ralhava com ele em meio ao muro de pessoas que a cumprimentavam. Logo, ouviram gritos do outro cômodo; a mãe de Sirius despertara, novamente. Sirius continuou sua discussão com o elfo doméstico, e Harry já estava se perguntando quem daria um jeito naquele retrato quando tudo ficou em silêncio de repente e Lupin chegou à cozinha.

-Por Deus, o que está havendo aqui? – disse ele. – Tive que dar um jeito na sua mãe, Sirius, mas vocês não paravam com... Ah, vejam só...

Tinha visto o distintivo de monitora-chefe de Hermione, que ela tirara do bolso para mostrar aos amigos ("não acredito que está carregando isso o dia inteiro com você, Mione", dissera Rony.).

-Olá Remo, por favor, sente-se – convidou a Sra. Weasley. – A maioria das pessoas foi jantar em casa, estamos apenas com as crianças e Tonks por aqui.

-Muita gentileza sua, Molly, vou aceitar sim – Lupin sentou-se com um suspiro e olhou em volta. – Trago boas notícias para vocês, rapazes. – acrescentou.

-Acho que já ouvi algo parecido hoje. – comentou Sean, enquanto a Sra. Weasley servia seu prato.

-Parecido, mas com certeza não igual. – disse Lupin, com um sorriso cansado. – Estou vindo do quarto da Nádia. Ela já está melhor. Já pode receber as visitas de vocês e acho que amanhã poderá se levantar.

Murmúrios de alívio encheram a mesa novamente, e finalmente todos estavam sentados jantando. Lupin contou mais detalhes sobre o estado de Nádia.

-Ela já tem quase todos os ferimentos cicatrizados. – disse. – E desde ontem vive reclamando que quer se levantar. Achei melhor deixá-la mais esta noite onde está para ter certeza de que se curou. Mas já podem ir falar com ela, disse que está morrendo de saudade de vocês. Creio que ela também tem muito o que contar – se assim quiser. Gostaria de pedir a vocês que não tentassem arrancar nenhuma história dela.

-Ela já disse alguma coisa sobre todo esse tempo em que sumiu? – perguntou Catherina.

-Muito pouca coisa. Apenas que podemos esquecer sobre encontrar o pai dela. Ele foi o primeiro alvo dos Comensais da Morte.

-Mundungo?? – exclamou Sirius, ao mesmo tempo que Tonks derrubava um garfo. – Morto? Não consigo acreditar!

-Sim, parece mesmo uma coisa absurda. – continuou Lupin tristemente. – Mas não vamos falar disso agora, bem no jantar. Íris veio aqui hoje, Molly?

-Veio – respondeu a Sra. Weasley, um pouco perturbada. – Ela me disse mesmo que estava precisando falar com você sobre... Sobre _aquela _missão.

-Odeio quando eles começam a falar em código só porque estamos perto. – resmungou Rony. – Mas escuta, cadê a Gina? E o Malfoy?

-Bem, e Gina jantou mais cedo e está fazendo alguns deveres de última hora – disse Tonks. – E o Malfoy... Bem, eu fui chamá-lo, mas acho que ele está fazendo alguma espécie de greve de fome.

-Não teríamos tanta sorte – murmurou Harry. – Se ele morresse de fome seria um problema a menos.

-Não fale assim, Harry – repreendeu Lupin. – O garoto nem mesmo pode voltar pra casa. As coisas já devem estar bastante ruins pra ele.

-Bem, que ele seja bem vindo ao meu mundo. – retorquiu Harry. – Eu passei a minha vida toda sendo odiado na minha própria casa. Queria ter visto a cara de alegria dos Dursley quando souberam que eu não teria mais que morar com eles.

Eles terminaram de jantar, e depois Lupin levou-os pelas escadas até o quarto onde Nádia ficara todo o resto das férias. Só então encontraram Malfoy, que descia provavelmente até a cozinha, sem olhar sequer uma vez para eles. Lupin abriu a porta do quarto em um corredor que não costumavam freqüentar muito, e todos eles se acotovelaram no batente. Quando Harry foi praticamente espirrado para dentro, pôde ver realmente como Nádia estava.

Deitada numa cama larga, com uma camisola enorme e branca, os cabelos jogados sobre os ombros despreocupadamente, o rosto ainda pálido e fraco, os olhos um tanto desfocados, mas ela parecia ainda muito feliz com a presença deles.

Foram chegando mais perto com cautela, não sabendo exatamente onde ficar.

-Oh, droga, será que é possível que pareçam mais desconfortáveis – ela reclamou. – Andem, eu não estou morrendo, podem chegar perto... Que eu saiba, não tenho nenhuma doença contagiosa.

Houve um murmúrio geral em desculpas. Sean se sentou bem ao lado de Nádia, enquanto os outros se espalharam pelas bordas da cama.

-Estivemos preocupados com você, Ná. – começou Catherina.

-Lupin me disse. Contou-me, aliás, que vocês andavam espreitando o meu quarto pra entrar de surpresa. – acrescentou, com um tom de voz meio severo, que em seguida mudou. – Isso foi muito legal da parte de vocês. – ela concluiu.

-De qualquer forma, acho que tenho muitas coisas pra contar pra vocês. – continuou ela. – Lupin também tentou me fazer falar, coitado... Mas eu não conseguia, não sei porquê. No começo pensei que haviam colocado alguma Arte das Trevas em mim, mas felizmente descobri que apenas me perdia em lembranças horríveis no meio da história.

Os outros sorriram, tentando ser compreensivos.

-Nem queiram saber o que foi dormir nesse último mês, tanto os tempos que passei com os Comensais da Morte quanto os dias em que fiquei fechada aqui dentro, sob os cuidados de Lupin. Foram sonhos misturados com lembranças e dores e...

-Nádia – interrompeu Harry, tentando não surpreendê-la em meio ao seu relato. – Não poderia começar do início? Porque acho que não sou o único que não está entendendo coisa alguma...

-Ah, bem, sim, me desculpe, Harry. – apressou-se ela a emendar. – Bem, odeio começar uma história, ainda mais uma história dessas com 'num dia qualquer', mas vejam bem que foi num dia qualquer MESMO, não aconteceu nada de especial e eu apenas estava em casa com o meu pai. De repente eu ouvi um barulho diferente vindo da porta, me perguntei se o meu pai não estaria recebendo alguma visita, então eu desci pra ver o que era e cheguei bem na hora de...

Ela permaneceu em silêncio e os outros trocaram olhares.

-Era isso o que você queria dizer com se perder em lembranças? – perguntou Hermione, mansamente.

-Hã? Ah! Puxa, me desculpem de novo. E obrigada por me trazerem de volta à realidade... Talvez isso aconteça porque até agora não consigo absorver que vi aquilo de verdade... Bem, deixem-me recomeçar: eu estava parada no topo da escada, meio escondida atrás do corrimão, pois eu estava agachada, quando o Terry, nosso elfo doméstico... Calma, Mione, prometo que ele é muito bem cuidado... O elfo abriu a porta e eu vi os Comensais entrando. Não sei porque bateram na porta; suspeito que tenha sido algum dos feitiços de proteção do meu pai.

-Na hora, tudo que eu pude pensar em fazer foi em ir agachada até algum cômodo onde pudesse me esconder. Ouvi um deles fazendo os outros se dividirem. Dois deles vieram bem atrás de mim e...

-Nádia, você não precisa nos contar em detalhes se for tão ruim assim – assegurou Sean.

Harry não tinha certeza se concordava; a lembrança de que Dumbledore o fizera falar tudo sobre a volta de Voldemort em seu quarto ano ainda deixava nítido como ele fora obrigado a rever tantas cenas que adoraria poder apagar com um bom obliviate.

Já Nádia olhou esperançosamente para todos os outros.

-Ah, muito obrigada... Então quero passar bem rápido por isso... Eles vieram atrás de mim e me encurralaram num quarto de hóspedes. Até consegui estuporar um, mas ao mesmo tempo o outro me desarmou e me lançou a... Imperius... Acho que foi assim que dei conta de mim outra vez só quando já estava lá embaixo. Eu estava amarrada, presa no chão, e eles apontavam as varinhas pra mim, enquanto faziam perguntas ao meu pai.

-Queriam saber onde estava o Sean. Às vezes me lançavam a Cruciatus, pra ver se o meu pai não resistia e dizia alguma coisa. Nossa, nem quero pensar muito em como aquilo é desesperador. Ah... De qualquer forma, o meu pai não disse nada; tive medo que ele dissesse, afinal eu era filha única dele e, sei lá... Essas coisas de pais, entendem? Depois de um tempo, eles perderam a paciência. Um deles ergueu a varinha e a apontou pro meu pai, ao invés de mim...

Ela ficou em silêncio e todos souberam a quê ela se referia. Harry desviou o olhar de Nádia, não antes de perceber que ela tinha lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto. Sean abraçou-a devagar.

-Malditos – resmungou Rony, olhando fixamente para o chão.

-Depois disso... – Nádia se esforçou para continuar, com a cabeça encostada no peito de Sean. – Eles me levaram com eles... Antes de mais nada me estuporaram, e eu não vi nem onde nem como me levaram exatamente, mas me prenderam num quarto empoeirado de uma mansão caindo aos pedaços.

-De todo jeito, você _está_ numa mansão caindo aos pedaços. – comentou Rony, num tom tão baixo como se não tivesse certeza de ter dito aquilo.

-Foi durante um desses dias que eu os ouvi comentando sobre o Sean – ela continuou, as lágrimas secando. – dizendo que ele poderia ser um dos grandes problemas "do Lord", e que por ser descendente direto deles, tinha um poder de comando sobre eles.

-Eu não soube exatamente porque me mantiveram lá ao invés de me matar – ela disse vagamente, endireitando-se na cama. – Só depois fui descobrir que estavam armando um emboscada para você no Beco Diagonal, Sean. Queria ter descoberto mais detalhes sobre o modo como planejaram tudo, mas acabei achando grande coisa saber que não deve ser apenas a Marca Negra que une os Comensais a Voldemort.

-Você não poderia ter descoberto mais coisas sem arriscar sua própria pele, Nádia, e isso seria algo idiota de se fazer – disse Hermione, seriamente. – Eles poderiam tê-lo atraído para você, viva ou morta...

-Sabem de uma coisa – disse ela. – Agora que estou contando tudo que aconteceu a vocês quase não parece mais que uma grande aventura. Felizmente amanhã Lupin vai me deixar sair dessa cama infernal, e finalmente poderei dar uma boa olhada na sede da Ordem da Fênix. Estou curiosa.

-Não monte falsas esperanças – disse Harry. – Não temos guaritas nem nada que lembre um quartel general.

-Bem – disse Rony, se levantando. – Acho que temos que sair já, Lupin disse que não podíamos ficar muito tempo... Você vai ficar, NÃO VAI, Sean?

Sorrisos perspassaram os rostos dos outros, e o garoto confirmou. Quase que apressadamente, os outros se retiraram do quarto, depois de desejarem boa noite a Nádia.

-Morcegos traidores – resmungou o sonserino, assim que ficaram a sós.

Nádia riu baixinho.

-Não precisa ficar aqui se estiver sendo forçado... – ela disse, rindo.

-Que besteira – ele cortou, olhando para ela.

Ficaram em silêncio. Sean desviou os olhar, e Nádia viu-o ficar cada vez mais vermelho.

-Fiquei tão preocupado com você – disse ele finalmente.

-Bem vindo ao clube – disse ela, devagar. – Foi horrível estar presa naquela casa sabendo que eles estavam armando pra pegar você.

-Eles sabem – murmurou Sean, mais pra si mesmo que para a garota.

-Quê?

-Eles não podem ter pegado justamente você por acaso. – o rosto dele estava sério e preocupado. Nádia sentiu um impulso de segurar a mão dele, mas ficou quieta, um pouco desconfortável. – De alguma forma, descobriram que nós dois... Bem...

Foi a vez dela desviar os olhos, mas então com um sorriso irônico.

-Bom, suponho que toda Hogsmeade saiba. Lembra-se de quando você me deu o _antídoto_ para a Poção do Amor?

A lembrança de Nádia berrando bem na cara de Malfoy que estava apaixonada por ele o fez sorrir de novo.

-De qualquer forma – ele disse – Os Comensais da Morte até já começaram a nos perseguir e nós ainda não tornamos nada oficial.

O sorriso calmo de Sean se transformou em um malicioso; Nádia se sentou melhor, inclinando-se na direção dele.

-Considere oficial – disse ela, dando um leve beijo na boca de Sean.

Chegou a véspera da volta a Hogwarts; Harry estava meio incerto sobre o que poderia vir então, sempre ouvira falar que em seu sétimo ano provavelmente haveria alguma espécie de batalha final dele contra Voldemort, e não tinha certeza se estava preparado para isso.

Estava também em parte ansioso. O último ano significava outro ano de loucura, em preparação aos N.I.E.M.s, hora de saber se ele conseguiria pontos o suficiente para tentar a escola de aurores. Tonks lhe contara muito sobre essa escola; inclusive como tirara notas maravilhosas em disfarce (por ser metamorfomaga, claro) e quase foi reprovada em tudo que envolvia cuidados detalhados; o garoto já percebera que sempre que ouvia algum vaso, prato ou coisa parecida caindo, era sinal que Tonks estava na mansão.

Já era noite, e Harry ficou um bom tempo conversando com Sirius, Lupin e os outros; quando Rony, Hermione, Catherina, Nádia, Gina e Sean foram dormir, Lupin puxou-o de lado para um conversa mais reservada; Harry já tinha uma certa do noção do que ele poderia querer.

-Harry – começou ele, um pouco hesitante. – Bem, você vai voltar amanhã pra Hogwarts. Seu último ano...

-Estou esperando que diga algo que eu não saiba – Harry não se conteve, já de mau humor ao prever o que o lobisomem diria.

-Não se faça de atacado, Harry, tenho alguns avisos sérios para dar a você. – repreendeu Lupin, seriamente. – Ouça-me bem, você tem dezessete anos mas isso não significa que já possa sair por aí salvando o mundo se ouvir um galho sendo quebrado nos jardins da escola.

-Eu não faço...

-Harry, apenas me ouça – ele interrompeu. – Dumbledore está com um plano para tentar surpreender Voldemort. E ele vai precisar de você. Vivo.

-Sei. – resmungou o outro, já mal humorado; não achava que tinha realmente que ouvir tudo aquilo.

-Portanto, isso significa que tem que se manter longe de encrenca. Se sentir dores na cicatriz, não saia da Torre da Grifinória. Pode muito bem mandar uma mensagem telepática. Não quero que fique passeando pelos corredores á noite...

-Lupin, me desculpe dizer, mas eu tenho dezessete anos, não onze. – Harry retrucou.

-Eu queria que você tivesse onze, e não tivesse ainda a sensação de sempre vai achar um jeito de escapar de uma encrenca. – Lupin falou, ligeiramente bravo. – Ouça aqui, tente não se meter em encrencas dessa vez. Eu sei que a maior parte delas atraem você, mas faça um esforço para não precisar duelar a cada virada de corredor.

Harry não respondeu, e tampouco assentiu.

-É tudo?

-É. – Lupin confirmou, respirando fundo. – Sei que isso é chato, sei que não quer ser protegido, mas se isso te consola, talvez não falte muito tempo para que as coisas mudem de figura e você precise proteger todos nós.

Um olhar aflito no fundo dos olhos dele, muito disfarçado. Harry percebeu e engoliu as reclamações.


End file.
